


破碎之月（The Moon That Breaks)

by Katherinabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s music, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Chainsmoking, Dom/sub, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Getting Back Together, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, PTSD, Remus bites Sirius, So much angst, Werewolf Sirius Black, a depiction/reference to alcohol, among a songfic, anti-werewolf sentiment, cigarettes a lot of cigarrets, homophobia languages, like A LOT of 1970s music, marauder era, wolfstar, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinabell/pseuds/Katherinabell
Summary: 1977年，掠夺者们正在霍格沃茨读六年级。莱姆斯和西里斯刚刚确认关系，享受着甜蜜的蜜月期，但是他们由于荷尔蒙导致的不负责任致使西里斯被莱姆斯咬后感染成狼人，掠夺者面临着分崩离析的威胁。预警：吸烟，自我厌弃，缺少沟通，整整一套1970年代的录制音乐
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, pre-Jily-relationship, wolfstar-relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. 双面祝福

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHufflebean (SevralShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevralShips/gifts).



> 本章涉及到的音乐：Paradise By the Dashboard Light, Meat Loaf
> 
> 非常感谢来到AO3看完整版翻译的读者，我在Lofter上也又翻译：地址：https://www.lofter.com/blog/anna6972
> 
> Loads of thanks to the author TheHufflebean (SevralShips) who generously enough to allow my translation. everyone who enough this translation hits the link below and leaves kudos for the original writer!
> 
> The Moon That Break: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095099/chapters/47597365

1977年1月24日

“你感觉怎么样，月亮脸？”

这真是一个愚蠢的问题。他该死的感觉怎么样？他真的不知道？

莱姆斯觉得他的皮肤绷得很紧，就像装了过多无用填料的肠衣，威胁着要挣破，流出血淋淋、乱七八糟的内脏。他感觉皮肤的每一个毛孔中的毛囊都生出小小的倒钩，让他全身都不舒服，带着刺痛感的痒，就像耳朵眼里痒，但手指却没法探到足够深，搔不到的感觉让人非常恼怒。他感觉他的骨头成为流动的火，炙热的粘稠的，时时刻刻威胁着焚毁他，把他化为棚屋地板上的一滩惨不忍睹的碎肉。他觉得他的眼睛要被头盖骨中的压力压得喷射出来，就像他的脊椎是炸药的导火索，他的下颚太小不足以承受他强烈的撕咬的需要。

但是莱姆斯没说这些。他用他残存的好脾气和每个月其余28天展现出来的自我克制忍下这些苦水。他答道：“哦，我没事。你知道我经历许多次了。”

西里斯看起来并不相信，他担心地捏了捏莱姆斯的肩膀。尽管由于迫在眉睫的变形导致如同岩浆一般灼热的骨头和绷紧的皮肤，西里斯的碰触依旧让他莱姆斯痛苦不堪的脊柱仿佛过电了一般，他直接勃起了，那种汗毛倒竖的刺激感与满月带来折磨人的痛苦感在身体中交战，莱姆斯一直喜欢这种准备的过程。自从三年级左右进入青春期，他的身体有了天翻地覆的变化，满月来临的那一周他承受的不仅仅是与他年龄不相称的深入骨髓的疼痛，更是伴随着令人羞愧的、频繁的（往往是时机不对的）勃起、性幻想和湿漉漉的夜晚。那本该是糟糕透了，但是他现在早就不是为此苦恼的一个十三岁男孩了。但是令人难以忍受的是，他最好的朋友西里斯往往成为他迷恋的主角，经常有发自本能的粗暴的冲动，这超过他天真的小脑袋能明白的程度。出于自我否认和羞愧，并通过抵制敏感度和转移注意力的方式，莱姆斯已经差不多学会咬牙忍受一切，但是几个月前，俊美非凡的西里斯，顶着湿漉漉的头发侧过身来亲吻了他，那时候西里斯散发出的香甜的汗味，像生机勃勃的夏天。然后西里斯成为他的。西里斯渴求被抚摸，被品尝，在交欢中被享用，他不仅不介意，他喜欢莱姆斯的粗暴，有些时候他甚至乞求莱姆斯那样做。当莱姆斯一只手掐着西里斯的脖颈告诉他让他射出来的时候，西里斯往往会更加兴奋，他会对莱姆斯露出那种私密的自豪的笑容，仿佛那些在他苍白皮肤上绽放的漂亮的瘀伤拼写出莱姆斯的名字。

莱姆斯从紧咬的牙缝当中漏出一声低低的咆哮。西里斯错把它当成痛苦的呻吟，他的双臂环着莱姆斯，安抚道：“哦，月亮脸，别忍了，该死的，我知道很疼。”

西里斯的臂膀温暖而强壮，莱姆斯能够透过袍子感觉到那平滑胸肌。西里斯的味道包裹着莱姆斯，尖锐的暖意仿佛是辛辣的白兰地，温馨的仿佛是家里烘烤的糕饼，风吹拂过黑发带来令人陶醉的香水味，含着泥土和树木狂野的气息。莱姆斯感觉自己有点像曾经跟妈妈一起看过的老动画片当中不怀好意的狼，被空气当中的气味吸引着他的鼻子走，莱姆斯转过头，把脸埋在西里斯的脖子一侧，在莱姆斯的狼吻之下，西里斯的气味最是浓厚，他的动脉在莱姆斯的唇边跳动着。

西里斯暗笑一声，经过几个月亮周期的学习，他察觉到莱姆斯的变化。他的呼吸打乱了莱姆斯头顶的几根头发，血脉跳动的节奏愈发迅速。“哦～”西里斯调笑道，莱姆斯能够猜出西里斯露出挑逗的笑脸，“又来了，莱姆斯？哎呀，月亮让你如此贪求无厌！”

“不，是你让我如此贪求无厌，”莱姆斯的唇紧挨着西里斯的皮肤，小声地纠正道，随后深吻带着汗咸味的西里斯，美味如同神赐。

西里斯再次偷笑，开口说话的声音愈发低沉。莱姆斯能够嗅到西里斯血管中奔腾的欲望——这么近，他都可以尝到它——可以听到它在耳边回响。“我只是让你硬了，”西里斯轻率地说道，身体前倾让他的腹部贴近莱姆斯的火热，“是月亮让你他妈的欲求不满，在这个月其余的日子，一个拥抱根本算不上是前戏。”

当然，他说的是对的。随着体内的狼涌向表面，莱姆斯觉得被冒犯了。他用力捏了捏西里斯下巴边缘，让西里斯喘息起来。“好，好的，”西里斯结巴地说道，仿佛在回应莱姆斯没有说出口的责备，他一边胳膊滑下莱姆斯的腰肢，“好的事情是，尖头叉子和虫尾巴晚一点才来。”他的手掌隔着裤子掠过莱姆斯跳动着的勃起，带来闪电一般的快感，这让莱姆斯恢复理智。

“想都别想，pads，我们不能这么做。”莱姆斯艰难地说道，但是这一点说服力都没有，甚至他的臀部还不情不愿地迎合着西里斯的碰触。

“哇哦，”西里斯撅着嘴，手静止不动，梅林的蛋蛋呀，莱姆斯怎么可能拒绝他，尤其他的眼睛在暗光下闪着光，他的头发优雅地垂下扫过他的眉毛，他嘴唇弯出世上最诱人的弧度。“你不想要我？”

“天啊，你他妈的混蛋！”莱姆斯喃喃道，他的声音被吞噬在热切的吻当中。在莱姆斯的亲吻中，西里斯世上最诱人的撅嘴化为世上最令人眩晕的笑容，坚硬的牙齿按摩着莱姆斯的舌头。

现在一点都不冷了，尽管冷气呼啸着穿过开阔的窗子，发出轻柔的长久的呜咽声。他们肌肤相碰的任何部位都仿佛烤焦一般滚烫。

 **“如同刀刃上的金属一般热情”（歌词）** ，在莱姆斯脑中回放着。现在感觉非常好，非常对。月雾或者音乐如同咒语一样在莱姆斯的脑海中徐徐展开，莱姆斯不确定他亲了西里斯多长时间，他不知道他什么时候把西里斯挤到剥落的墙纸上，但是他想现在开始做爱简直是天才之举，他靠在西里斯身上发情。“当然，我他妈想要你。”莱姆斯低吼着陷入又一次亲吻。

“该死的，月亮脸，”西里斯喘息着，他的手放在莱姆斯的屁股上，用力挤压着两侧，“你不知道你这样有多性感。”

莱姆斯露出狼一样的笑容，然后陷入他们狂热的亲吻，“你之前不断地告诉我这一点，”他揶揄道，把一只手埋入西里斯的头发之中，毫不温柔地把西里斯的头拉向一边，露出他的脖子。莱姆斯靠着西里斯的脖子轻笑，然后张开嘴。两人花一下午时间藏在图书馆密道中约会的记忆在莱姆斯的脑海中鲜活起来。

“你让——啊！”随着莱姆斯的唇和牙齿划过西里斯脖子上敏感的那块皮肤，西里斯开始喘息起来，“我继续——哦，该死的——说话，很困难，你——哦，哦——继续用你，你的舌头做，那件事！”莱姆斯的舌头绕着西里斯的耳垂转动舔舐，根本不听西里斯所说用舌头继续做“刚刚做的那件事”，西里斯颤抖起来。

一瞬间之后，西里斯的手有目的的地伸入莱姆斯的袍子，摸索着急躁地脱掉莱姆斯的裤子，说道：“无论怎样得在你变形之前把你脱干净。”他的嘴唇贴着莱姆斯的耳朵，莱姆斯耳朵红了。

“大脚板，”莱姆斯急切地说道，喷涌出的震惊让他记起自己血管冒着火，鼓点一般的心跳在耳中砰砰作响，这不仅仅是对西里斯挑逗的生理反应，“西里斯，我们没有足够的时间——”

“我们不需要很长时间。”西里斯坚持道，对莱姆斯露出致命地老练的笑容，随后他跪下，猛地拉下莱姆斯的衣物，“我可以帮你口，你知道我能多快——”

“西里斯，我不想你 **看到** 我，”莱姆斯请求道，尽管他刚刚放出来的阳物在西里斯不可言说的甜蜜的小嘴当中绷紧。西里斯停下来，他灰色的眼睛在棚屋昏暗的光线闪闪发光，他的眉毛像小狗一样高高挑起。

莱姆斯一直顽固地让他的朋友们在他经历变形的时候和他保持距离。

“月亮脸，”西里斯轻柔地说道，一只手抚摸莱姆斯的脸颊，他的大拇指度摩擦着莱姆斯被亲肿的下嘴唇，轻擦着莱姆斯高高突起的颧骨，“你知道我爱你，”他说道，莱姆斯知道，他当然知道，毕竟自从他们在万圣节确认关系以后，他们说了上亿次，但是每一次听到西里斯这么说他都觉得仿佛奇迹降临。不可思议，不能想象，不敢置信，这如旋风般鲁莽自信的男孩，像一场缺乏自控的自然灾害一样华美而强大，带着猎犬一般永不褪色的忠诚，是他能梦想到的最好的朋友，这样美好到遥不可及的人竟然也深爱着他。“我爱你的每一部分，”西里斯继续说道，“无论你向我展示哪一面都不会改变我爱你的事实。”

他倾诉着，用和当年同样真诚的口吻向十二岁的莱姆斯保证，狼化症不能改变他们的友谊，然而事实确实如此，西里斯的话直达莱姆斯的心底。西里斯常常油嘴滑舌，暴躁任性，难以取悦，轻率无礼，开玩笑的时候甚至有些残忍，然而莱姆斯了解他自己。他习惯挖苦和保持距离，很难坦诚面对、很难毫不退缩。这不是青少年的话，尽管他们摸索着前行，最终陷入爱河。他想相信西里斯的爱，他情不自禁地相信，尤其西里斯那样看着他，仿佛他是整个世界。啊，梅林啊，他爱他。

一秒后，莱姆斯也跪下身，与西里斯视线相平，他实在没心思去关心自己膝盖重重地撞击在木质的地板上，恰好撞到因月圆而酸痛的一侧。莱姆斯满脑子都是西里斯，还有他们的爱情，他们年轻的甜蜜的燥热的身体如此近地依偎在一起。他们的双手缠绕，热切地撕下对方的衣物，皮肤饥渴地寻求对方肌肤的抚慰，他们双唇撞在一切，牙齿不经意地磕碰，涎液留到他们的下巴。莱姆斯的意识模糊，只剩下他们间美味的碰触，他坚挺的部位依偎在西里斯的坚挺旁，沿着潮湿的皮肤和褶皱滑动，抵消每一次两人的阴茎相碰，西里斯在莱姆斯口中喘息。

变形的来临快的令人吃惊——仿佛一阵银弹冲击胸膛，又仿佛倒翻过来的滚烫的油锅，又像被一辆即将到来穿行马路的卡车中伤。瞬间美好愉悦的一切都被击碎成痛苦的碎片。莱姆斯人类的脊柱破碎，为新的动物脊椎倒出空间，他的肋骨根根断成其他形状，他的器官扭曲着动荡着仿佛肚子里有无数痛苦挣扎的活鱼。他知道那是自己的声音在含糊地尖叫，但是他不能控制自己。他的皮肤被剥下，被一层新的皮毛取替，他的手足被撕开以便接受爪子，他的腿噼啪作响，折断成新的模样，而他的手臂幻化成前爪，依旧根植在他身下颤抖而吵闹的猎物身上。

西里斯，另外一个声音在狼的后脑凄切地嘶喊着，西里斯——！变形！跑！离我远一点！

那声音随着狼掌控身体后迅速归于沉寂，扭动的猎物闻起来如此熟悉，就像那只狗，但是更为美味。猎物紧紧闭上眼睛，它的嘴巴微动发出小小的噪音，它的表情凝固着恐惧和沮丧。狼伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，看着猎物部分身体长出毛发，耳朵变大，这看起来有一点不寻常，但是当狼的牙齿陷入猎物的肩膀，那猎物尝起来就像一个猎物应有的味道。

而它也尖叫得像一个猎物应有的叫声。

* * *

1977年1月26日

西里斯睁开眼睛就看见阿不思·邓布利多。嗯，他想，这可不怎么好。他的头一跳一跳地痛，但是他努力在接受必然的训斥之前迅速地评估自己的处境。

他在医疗翼：浆洗过的白床单，还有他所躺的床周围的私密的隔板，还有最重要的就是随着每一次脉搏跳动而遍布全身的疼痛，这些都能判断出他在医疗翼。或许他打魁地奇受伤了？他努力回想一个迎面而来的游走球，但是不对，下一场与拉文克劳的比赛还有两周，不是吗？并且，庞弗雷夫人可以当场直接解决简单的骨折，除非他非常严重地打碎头骨或者其他的什么事。他的头确实非常疼，尽管他这样想着，但是头上没有固定绷带，让他相信这不是因为一个狂热的游走球或者一个打击手的球棍的打击。

没准是一场决斗，可能吗？那或许可以解释他记忆的缺失以及躺在病床上。但是再细想一想，他左肩膀，胳膊以及他胸口跳动的钝痛更像是魔法伤害而不是单纯物理打击。他们诅咒他了，还是其他事情？西里斯集中精力但是却记不起任何一场决斗。

“啊，布莱克先生，”邓布利多说道，他意识到西里斯醒了过来，正了正自己半月形的眼睛，“你感觉怎么样？”

‘你感觉怎么样，月亮脸？’西里斯自己的问话在大脑总回荡，就像是触发雪崩的微小动作，突然间一切记忆都涌回西里斯的脑海，仿佛被成吨的冰雪掩埋。

月亮，满月马上就要升起，尖头叉子和虫尾巴因为禁闭而迟到，莱姆斯的目光和触碰他的双手让他全身燥热如火烤。恐惧。莱姆斯的身体破碎、扭曲伴随着莱姆斯的尖叫，比他隔着一扇门指根据变形的声音所能想到的任何事情都要可怕。那令人震惊的致命的恐惧让他四肢僵硬，魔力在恐惧下失效，他的阿尼玛格斯形态大脚板拒绝来帮助他。牙齿、鲜血、疼痛、在朦胧的刹那瞥到牡鹿的身影，然后在这里醒来。

“莱、莱姆斯，莱姆斯在哪？”西里斯终于说出话来，他的声音沙哑，又对于他的头来说太吵。如果他们伤害莱姆斯，分开他们，他一定会要了他们该死的皮！

操，梅林操，尽管他没什么事，但是莱姆斯现在一定会歇斯底里。

邓布利多银白的眉毛挑起来，“我想你保证，布莱克先生，我们有好好照顾卢平先生，”他说道，随后他又问道，“但是你感觉怎么样？”

“校长，求您了！”被好好照顾到底是什么意思？哦，该死的，那可以意味任何事，“求求您了，那不是他的过错！别惩罚他！梅林——别伤害他——”

“西里斯，行行好吧，快躺下，”邓布利多轻柔但是不容置疑地说道，西里斯意识到他在床上坐起来，“你的伤势相当复杂，不好治疗。庞弗雷夫人会杀了我，如果她认为我允许你跳下床来打乱治疗过程。”

“梅林操，”西里斯不情愿地躺回床上，他逐步明白他有哪一种复杂的伤势了。他飞速转动的大脑停了下来，“我是一个他妈的狼人。”

邓布利多歪了歪头，似乎因西里斯不敬的语言松口气。天啊，没准他在当前的情况下甚至同意西里斯强硬的措辞。“是的，”邓布利多认同道，他蓝色的眼睛直接注视着西里斯，“我恐怕你到达庞弗雷夫人这里的时候你的感染已经无药可治。你——”

“莱姆斯还好吗？”西里斯打断校长的话。他这些年已经成为业余狼化症专家了，他不需要矫揉造作的解释。他和邓布利多都知道莱姆斯的狼牙刺破他皮肤的一刹那，他的感染已经无药可治了。他不需要听这些废话，他需要知道的是，莱姆斯是否还好。

邓布利多的眼睛在眼睛后好奇地眨了两下，但是他点点头，说道：“昨晚卢平先生没有受严重的伤。”

“但是他是否还好？”西里斯烦躁地沮丧地追问道。这个老头就给他这一次一个直接的答案能要了他的命吗？“他一定疯了得自责，而且——而且——”西里斯的心似乎提到嗓子眼里，但是他突破一切阻碍真诚地祈求道，“求您了，哦，操，您不能开除他！别举报他！这该死的不是他的错，他自己就会把自己惩罚得够呛——”

“布莱克先生，可以了，”邓布利多说道，但是他温和的笑容不那么令人鼓舞，“基于你还需要治疗，目前没有定下任何处罚措施，”邓布利多好奇地歪了歪头，“卢平先生似乎下定决心要被开除，但是波特先生和佩德鲁先生强烈要求等你醒来，听听你这一方的故事。”

西里斯深吸几口气，努力消化理解这些消息，“詹姆斯和彼得，”他说道，突然觉得没法直视校长的眼睛。

“我想你保证，他们都没有事。”邓布利多在他开口询问之前确保他，“昨晚给波特先生一张的正常的健康检查报告。”

“昨晚？”西里斯脱口而出问道，四处看似乎想看窗外判断时间，但是忘记他的视线被床边的私人隔板阻隔，“今天是星期几？”

“今天是星期三，1月26日，”邓布利多冷静地答道，“由我的胃判断，通常这件事上它都比较可靠，现在是晚餐时间。”

西里斯很感激邓布利多的幽默，但是他却笑不出来。“詹姆斯受伤了”西里斯说道，不是一个问句，而是一个陈述。

“他把你从卢平先生手中救出来受了点伤，没错，”邓布利多小心地说道，“但是就像我说的那样，他痊愈了。”

西里斯努力想象当时的场景，因为比尴尬更糟糕的情况皱起了眉头，努力想象牡鹿努力把他鲜血淋漓还半赤裸裸的躯体从疯狂的狼身下挽回回来。当然，詹姆斯会受伤。随后他注意到校长脸上了然的神态，他想起了自己还没有一个理由，他再一次趔趄地做起身，谎言比他想象还要快地从他嘴中说出来。“我，我发现了莱姆斯的秘密，当然，然后，然后我，我跟着他！对的，我跟着他钻进了打人柳，然后——”

“西里斯，你证明你有能力保守秘密，但是这个秘密你不必掩饰。”邓布利多打断西里斯的胡说八道，声音中含着令人怀疑的仁慈，“波特先生和佩德鲁先生已经告诉我你们三个人为了卢平先生作出的令人印象深刻的付出。”他停顿了一下，“还有你们为了尝试和……介入卢平先生的变形所冒的风险。”邓布利多沉默了片刻，西里斯观察着那个老巫师颇有心事地抚摸自己的胡须，“我不能说我支持你们，但是你们的魔法成就真的让我听到后深深感动，”西里斯再次看向邓布利多的眼睛，然后邓布利多说道，“很显然我本应该更关注你们一些的。”

西里斯吞咽自己喉咙处的肿块，讨厌自己眼中突然盈满泪水。他毁了一切，揭开了所有掩饰，让莱姆斯做了他们一直避免的事情。他闭上眼睛，莱姆斯一定恨他。

“布莱克先生，你经受严重的惊吓，”邓布利多温和地说道，西里斯听到老人站起身袍子窸窸窣窣的声音，他眼睛猛地睁开，比刚刚还要急切。

“求您了，教授，”他抢在邓布利多说任何话之前说道，“求您了，告诉我莱姆斯不会受任何惩罚，他没做错任何事情。”

邓布利多透过眼睛上方打量着西里斯，西里斯有一种不安的感觉，邓布利多不知怎的已经准确地知道了：是他那种鲁莽促成了他这次被咬，过了一会儿，邓布利多说道：“我希望你允许我这样说，在经过第一次满月之后，布莱克先生，你不会对这次咬伤这么宽容。”

西里斯翻了个白眼，毫不在乎这样他的脑袋有些头晕目眩，“我不在乎那个！”他坚持道，“我在乎莱姆斯！”

“就如你所说，布莱克先生，”邓布利多说道，西里斯看到邓布利多眨了眨眼，猜测邓布利多一定在克制自己想笑冲动，“在我这个年龄实在太容易就低估了年轻的爱情的力量，但是我偏向于相信你。自从你来到霍格沃茨，布莱克先生，从在你这些次……探险来看，让我们这么说，你从来不愿意听取劝说。”

“所以，你不会惩罚他？”西里斯重复问到，他对邓布利多拐弯抹角地夸赞毫不感兴趣，他想要的是一个肯定答案。

邓布利多点了点头，“我不会惩罚他。”西里斯松了一口气，倒回自己的枕头上，然而邓布利多愉快地加上最后一句，“现在我相信我应该让你安静地修养。早日康复，布莱克先生。”邓布利多拉开床帘，然后离开了。

校长刚离开不久，庞弗雷夫人就来了，从她同情的眼神中西里斯可以猜出她听到校长与他的大部分对话。她看着西里斯顺从地吞下闻起来像炖过头的卷心菜一样的魔药，说道：“对莱姆斯耐心一点，他不希望你原谅他。”庞弗雷夫人前额上增加不少烦恼线。

西里斯舔着他的嘴唇，打了一个寒战，努力清除嘴里药剂残留的清晰的味道。通常如果有人做出好像比他西里斯·布莱克还要了解月亮脸，他一定会对那人生气，但是庞弗雷夫人自从他们入学之后就陪伴着莱姆斯度过最多的脆弱的时候。并且两个人都处事非常谨慎，莱姆斯与庞弗雷夫人之间很亲密。庞弗雷夫人为西里斯施加一系列治疗魔咒，在此期间西里斯安静了一小会儿，之后他终于鼓起勇气问她：“莱姆斯很烦心吗？”

庞弗雷夫人皱眉答道：“他很沮丧。”庞弗雷夫人带着让人敬佩的诚实，让西里斯退缩了，他知道沮丧这个单薄的词一定不能涵盖莱姆斯此刻的精神状态。

“这不是他的错。”西里斯坚持地说道，庞弗雷夫人解开西里斯肩头的层层绷带。

“亲爱的，我相信你。”庞弗雷夫人说道，“但是你很难让莱姆斯相信这一点，”西里斯张嘴想反驳，但是庞弗雷夫人没给他机会继续说道，“你需要对他耐心一点。”

西里斯咬着他的嘴唇，努力听取庞弗雷夫人的建议，努力不要在她清洗致命的咬伤和上药的时候疼的做鬼脸。他想知道那个伤口看起来什么样，自从被狼人咬后，莱姆斯的伤口因多次变形重新生长的皮肤而变得扭曲，而他伤口是新鲜的，一定不同于莱姆斯那条早已经愈合的伤疤。同时，西里斯很感谢这个伤口不露在外面，不用镜子就看不到，现在他只能看到一些肿胀的边缘。这个伤口非常新鲜，字面上的和引申意义上都是一样的，西里斯知道庞弗雷夫人说的是对的，莱姆斯不是鲁莽的那个人，他遵从着自己的时间表，只有在他高兴时候才能敞开自己。

但是难道西里斯没有等待莱姆斯吗？他们在第二学年的时候等了许久才让莱姆斯说出他的秘密。然后他们花了几乎两年才让他们三个都掌握阿尼玛格斯，这段时间里西里斯对这件事情对这件事情一直一言不发。更别提西里斯等了两年才表露他对莱姆斯的感情，建立恋爱关系。他们甚至用更长的时间才学会理解对方的眼神和肢体语言，不在用语言交流。他坚称这是爱，而不仅仅是迷恋，拼尽全力努力不让自己看起来过于热情。他等了整整三年莱姆斯才让西里斯在他变形期和他呆在同一个屋子里。

西里斯想到，最后一条进展一点也不顺利，想到莱姆斯的身体扭曲而破碎让他不由自主地打了一个寒战。

庞弗雷夫人问他饿不饿的时候，他想起他在几周后也要扭曲地变形，他的胃里一跳一跳地疼。他沉默地摇了摇头，很感激庞弗雷夫人没有反驳他。等一会儿后，一杯无梦药水放在他手中的时候，他愈发感激了。他顺从而一饮而尽，躺在枕头上。

他感觉一点也不像一个狼人，糟糕的，他一点也没觉得自己十六岁，尽管他已经过完生日好几个月了。或许庞弗雷夫人察觉到他的困惑，她把一只手轻轻拍了拍他的头顶，在枕头上抚摸他的头发，非常温柔像一个母亲一样，当然是一个正常的，有爱心的，不是一个大蝙蝠一样的，和他自己的母亲恰好相反的。他的母亲从来不喜欢肢体接触。如果他去年没能因为自己反抗的纯血统叛徒的方式从家族除名，成为狼人一定可以做到这一点。这个认知让西里斯几乎想笑了。他意识逐渐模糊地想到，如果那样的话，他不得不在全校都听不到她喊叫的地方打开她一封一封的吼叫信。

下一秒钟，他就睡着了。


	2. 第二章 撕心裂肺的痛苦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 会有一点时间回溯，因为第一章想把西里斯的全部反应交代清楚。

1977年1月25日

第一次，莱姆斯对自己相对顺利地度过满月一点也不感激。往常，他应该还在医疗翼熟睡，或者假装熟睡，就那样闭着眼睛听庞弗雷夫人裙摆窸窸窣窣的声音，或者听她偶尔哼哼的小调。她可能不知道，莱姆斯知道她喜欢Joni Mitchell(琼妮·米切尔）或者Fleetwood mac乐团；他不知道怎么找个话头跟庞弗雷夫人谈谈音乐，虽然他很想跟她聊聊这个。

有时，在好的情况下，他的朋友们会围在他的床边，他可以听他们说话。彼得所在位置一定会传来翻书页或者糖纸的沙沙声，并且他一笑起来就上气不接下气的呼哧带喘；如果其他人放弃转移詹姆斯的注意到整蛊和魁地奇上，詹姆斯会大谈特谈他心爱的莉莉·伊万斯小姐的完整的心情以及行为报告；而西里斯，是长久的沉默，偶尔听到他告诉其他两个家伙中的某一个人“滚蛋”。月圆之后，西里斯总是因为担心而沉默，莱姆斯能感觉到西里斯在他床边僵硬的姿势，莱姆斯睁开眼睛的刹那，西里斯就会大松一口气，他黑眸子中的目光变得柔然，闪着放松的光芒，他的脸庞因一个笑容而闪闪发光，但往往会因被莱姆斯发现他如此大惊小怪而带一点尴尬。

但这一天早上，他不在医疗翼。西里斯在那里，但是他不在。如果没什么事的话，出于最基本的公平原则，他也应该在西里斯的床边，为他绑着绷带的男朋友守夜，就像无数次西里斯为他做过的那样。然而他却坐在麦格教授的办公室，等着她斗篷下的火焰变绿，等她叫来他的父母。他没有睡觉，他只接受了庞弗雷夫人草率的检查，然后紧张地忍受彼得、詹姆斯对邓布利多说出秘密，然后他坐在这里接受又一轮的审判。

这也一样，他没法忍受自己坐在西里斯的床旁。他看了西里斯一眼，随后庞弗雷夫人就带着遗憾的笑容变出私人隔层，阻断他的视线。那一眼，他看到沾着血和白鲜的纱布，还有西里斯苍白的脸，这已经足够让莱姆斯冲入邓布利多的办公室。他确信他会看着他的魔杖被折断——这是他最起码应得的惩罚。然而他发现尖头叉子追上来，哪怕他也应该呆在医院，而后彼得扭着自己的双手，脸色发粉，看起来想变成一只老鼠藏起来。随后就是一堆在他看来都是废话的申辩和解释。

他应该被开除。真的，他应该被关起来，但至少他应该被开除。他们甚至没有给他禁闭。作为一个级长，他至少应该被扣学院分，但是他们都没打算那么做。他们坚持着一切都等着西里斯醒过来，而他不情愿地同意了。当西里斯醒过来，他们会询问西里斯。莱姆斯确定那种愚蠢的属于犬科动物的忠诚，会让西里斯坚持不惩罚莱姆斯。梅林啊，也许西里斯醒来，他会觉得好一点，但是他不得不去面对他，这也可能会更糟。

他陷入更深的沉思，比如思考到底是谁应该为西里斯那样苍白地、无意识的，绑着绷带躺在医疗翼的事故负责任，可在他想明白之前，辨识度极高的绿色飞路网火焰闪起。莱姆斯的心沉了下去，他看见他父亲跨过壁炉踏入麦格教授的办公室，随后是他的母亲。母亲有一点跌跌撞撞，她对巫师的交通工具还有一点不适应。他父亲把目光放在莱姆斯身上，正努力从莱姆斯的表情当中探查事情的严重程度，莱姆斯紧张地吞咽口水，缓解喉咙的不适。

“卢平先生，卢平夫人，”麦格教授站在她的办公桌之后诚恳地说道，“请坐下，感谢您——”

“他做了什么？”莱尔无礼唐突地问道，急切地想知道发生什么。莱姆斯觉得他的脸颊变得冰冷，他盯着自己双膝之间的那块地毯的花纹。他不知道他父母收到学校通知信件的确切内容，但是他可以想象那个场景，就像看一场麻瓜电影：他们在月圆的这一天担惊受怕，早早起床，等着学校这封信的到来。好像常年不变的等待已经让狼、至少对狼的恐惧深入他们血液之中。妈妈本应该正在用麻瓜水壶烧水，然后他们听到厨房窗户哒哒的猫头鹰送信的声音。没准听到这声音，爸爸的烟斗会从他的嘴边滑下，而妈妈双手颤抖地把那封信纸从鸟的腿上取下来。莱姆斯想象她在读着信，颤抖地抬起来一只手捂住嘴，就像在Sgt Pepper 歌里唱的那样，母亲看到女儿离家出走留下的纸条后崩溃地哭泣。（译者注：甲壳虫乐队She’s Leaving Home）莱姆斯阴郁地想到，嬉皮士的漫游症是 “多年被否认的内在（歌词）”，他心中的狼何尝不是如此？

“莱姆斯，宝贝，你还好吗？”妈妈问道，这让莱姆斯感觉更糟。妈妈不同于爸爸，爸爸谴责他，因他而羞耻，但是相比爸爸急切地想知道那不可避免的消息，然后好想撕下一张狗皮膏药一样尽快一劳永逸地解决一切地态度，妈妈的反应更加让莱姆斯感觉糟糕。但是作为一个麻瓜，妈妈从来都不太明白一切有关狼人生活在巫师之间的困境，对于她来说，她的儿子不过是生病了而已。

“另外一个学生被咬了。”麦格教授用她直接明了的方式说道，“但是我们有足够的理由相信他会完全恢复。”

“那是一个很搞笑的玩笑。”莱尔喃喃地说道，莱姆斯希望他现在还有爪子，这样他就可以撕裂自己的喉咙，而不是坐在这里听到这样锥心的话。

“对不起，你说什么？”麦格教授问道，“难道您不坐下吗？”

最终卢平夫妇坐下来，莱姆斯希望他的爸爸不会解释他刚刚的话，然而他当然不会如愿，莱尔说道：“我说，从狼人的撕咬下完全恢复‘是一个很搞笑的玩笑’，我猜你的意思是那个男孩会活下来。”

“……没错，卢平先生，”麦格教授肯定道，但是莱姆斯确定，他听出来麦格教授本想说点粗鲁的话反驳他爸爸。

“噢，莱姆斯，”妈妈越过她丈夫的椅子抓住莱姆斯的肩膀。妈妈的善意安慰让莱姆斯有想哭的冲动，但是莱姆斯狠狠咬住自己的舌头，遏制突然涌上来的泪水，他告诫自己，他不值得妈妈的善良。

“好了，他至少拿到了OWL成绩，”莱尔说道。莱姆斯知道这是他父亲表达乐观的方式，但是听到父亲这么说，莱姆斯的心重重地坠到胃里，“没有NEWTS成绩也可以找到许多工作，我们会……”

“卢平先生，”麦格教授打断莱尔地话，莱姆斯悄悄瞥了她一眼，他看到麦格教授的鼻翼张起——所有学生都知道这不是一个好迹象。麦格教授声音尖锐地继续说道，“莱姆斯一直以来成绩非常优秀，而且他会继续保持下去，我完全相信他在明年春季会取得极佳的名次。”

整个屋子沉默了数秒，莱姆斯只能听到壁炉火焰的噼啪，以及自己血液在耳窝中冲刷的声音。莱尔问道：“夫人，您什么意思？”

“我相信我已经说得非常清楚，”麦格教授说道，如果不是在这个情况下，莱姆斯可能会忍不住偷笑。

“可是，他一定会被开除。”莱姆斯的爸爸说道，而妈妈捏了捏莱姆斯的肩膀安慰着。

“事实上，他并没有被开除。”麦格教授答道。

“但是，他……”莱姆斯的爸爸在座位上扭了扭，进屋以来第一次直接面对莱姆斯说道，“莱姆斯，这一切都是什么意思？”

莱姆斯鼓起他疲惫身躯中残存的所有勇气，他抬起头，看向他的爸爸。莱姆斯意识到他的爸爸还穿着睡衣，只在外面披上穿旧的旅行斗篷。爸爸甚至都没有心思掸掉斗篷上的灰，那沾着的灰看起来几乎像脏兮兮的雪。莱姆斯不知道他到底应该怎么回答这么宽泛的一个问题；他做了爸爸一直恐惧的事情，在爸爸的预期中，他认定他一定会做的事情。他是一个怪物，而他也做了怪物做的事情，无可辩驳的事实终于证实了他爸爸心中一直以来的怀疑和偏见。泪水又一次模糊了他的视线，他张开嘴回答：“我……”他努力想说话，但是他的喉咙失声了，他只能露出一声难听的呜咽。

“这一次，莱姆斯不会面临开除。”麦格教授插入说道。

“但是这个男孩，”妈妈开口问道，她的声音因为紧张而有一些尖细，“当然，他的父母会很难过。或许……我们应该跟他的父母谈谈，是不是？”

“我不认为那是有建设性的建议，”麦格教授用外交的口吻说道，莱姆斯极为赞同麦格教授的话，但是他什么也没说。奥赖恩和沃尔布加是绝对不可能考虑和一个麻瓜以及一个丢脸（麻瓜爱好者）的前魔法部员工谈谈的，更别提要谈他们扫地出门的儿子，被他混血男朋友在一个只有两个卧室、还没有仆人住处的废弃屋子的地板上被咬了，患了狼化症。这几乎很搞笑，光试着想想以上提到的这两个事情，哪一个会让他们更觉得被冒犯。

“哦，好的，我相信你一定最了解情况。”琥珀犹豫不决地说道，“就只是道个歉，嗯，莱姆斯很小的时候，我们就开始应对他的狼化症，我们可以教教他们，帮帮忙——”

“琥珀。”莱尔唤道，莱姆斯的妈妈一下子没了声音。莱姆斯厌恶他父爸爸这样做。

“卢平夫人，你的情操值得称赞，”麦格教授几乎热情地说道，莱姆斯可以感觉到，麦格教授也一点都不赞同他爸爸那样让妈妈闭嘴，“但是在这种情况下，我确实认为不太合适。”

“如果他不会被开除，那我们为什么在黎明时分被叫到这里来？”爸爸又开始谈论莱姆斯仿佛莱姆斯不在场一样，莱姆斯侧身看向他妈妈。他几乎吃惊地笑出来，他发现她还带着满头的卷发夹子。妈妈露出一个紧张的微笑，又捏了捏莱姆斯的肩膀。

麦格教授眨了眨眼睛，“你的儿子咬了另外一个学生，”她像跟一个小孩子解释问题一样说道，“这让他们两个人都处于极大的危险之中，并且这件事可能会让莱姆斯感觉动摇，觉得羞愧，甚至痛苦。这才是你为什么在这里。”

“我，我很好。”莱姆斯声音颤抖地说道，但是这不是真的，他相当确定他的人生跟“很好”两字差得相当远。

“他很好。”莱尔重复道，随后站起身。

“卢平先生，”麦格教授用跟一个不乖的学生说话的口吻说道，“我隐约记得魔法生物是你的专业领域。”她话没说完就停在那，暗含的“所以你怎么能对屋子里的这一个如此无知？”麦格教授有意得激怒他，但是莱尔·卢平只在座位上扭了扭，换了个姿势。麦格教授站起身，严肃地抚平自己裙子上的褶皱，说道：“我留给你们一点时间，我认为你们需要一点家庭时间私下讨论一下这个问题，日安。”麦格教授走出房间，莱姆斯假装自己没看到麦格教授离开前对他露出安抚的笑容。门在麦格教授身后关闭，莱姆斯在他的座位上有些坐立不安。

“你抑郁吗？”莱尔又换了个姿势问道，从他嘴里说出来的话生疏的很，仿佛他从来没说过这样的话，他不是能够谈论自己感情的人。

莱姆斯摇了摇头，“没有，先生。”莱姆斯答道，“我没问题。”他又一次成功抬起头直视父亲的眼睛，但是那像肚子上迎来一拳。父亲脸上的失望那样明显，蓝色的眼睛看着莱姆斯仿佛看着一个陌生人。（作者私设：莱姆斯在生命最初，没有被狼人咬之前也拥有的蓝色眼睛。）

“你，”莱尔犹豫了片刻，转移视线，“你本应该知道怎么做的，莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯想尖叫，直到他可以隐形，或者更好的情况，直到他完全消失不见。一部分他想反驳父亲，想指出爸爸甚至不了解情况的特殊性，不知道（意外发生时）周围环境，他甚至没有证据这是莱姆斯的错。原则上这让莱姆斯很愤怒，因为他理所当然地被责备。自从父母放弃寻找不存在的救治方法，他们从小就让莱姆斯牢记：不要放松警惕，不要接近他人以免受伤，不要期望在法庭上获得同情，因为不可能有人同情一个狼人。他确实知道怎么做，无论怎样他确实又愚蠢又粗心，“没错，先生。”他终于喃喃地说出来。

“哦，莱姆斯。”莱姆斯的妈妈站起身，走了两步站到莱姆斯面前，她把莱姆斯揽到怀里，让莱姆斯的脸紧紧地贴着她柔软的肚子。莱姆斯柔软无力的手抱住妈妈的腰，像一个孩子一样努力抓住，他依旧想在自己是无罪的。他嗅着妈妈身上沐浴液令人舒服的紫丁香香味、还有她随身携带的茶包带着纸质和草药香。他想着在厨房的桌子上，父母茶杯当中放着干燥的茶包片，还一口都没动。或许他们忘记关闭烤盘，连热水壶还正在烧水，在空荡荡的屋子中无人打理地尖叫着。

他知道那种感觉。

“对不起，”他靠在妈妈陈旧的蓝色棉晨衣上喃喃自语，他本来想说‘对不起把你们这么早就叫过来’，——他听过妈妈曾经玩笑一般说过，如果她早上不喝茶，一天都不对劲——但是他的喉咙发紧，几乎想像宝宝一样在妈妈的怀里哭出来。他早就过了在妈妈怀中哭泣的年龄，并且更重要的是，不管怎样不是所有的受害者都有这样的资格这样做。西里斯还在医疗翼里躺着呢，永远和以前不同了，他血液中的纯血变异成某种令人作呕的东西，莱姆斯哪有权利哭？他含糊的道歉没什么影响，因为没有任何语言可以承载他全部的歉意，更不能表达他为他“罪行”的深深的沉沉的遗憾。

“嘘嘘，宝贝，”琥珀心都快碎了，她温柔地抚摸着他的头发，“你不用给我们道歉，”莱姆斯听到“嗖”地一声，母子两人抬头一看发现火焰由翠绿恢复为金黄，莱姆斯的父亲离开了。琥珀哼了一声，补充道：“好吧，你不需要向我道歉。”这样莱姆斯更想道歉了，因为妈妈爸爸这个早晨会吵架，为爸爸那样冷漠而不近人情地走掉。

“妈妈，那是西里斯。”真相那样惊讶地从口中吐出。

妈妈努力压抑自己抽一口气，但是莱姆斯还是听到了。他还没告诉妈妈，几个月之前他和西里斯建立了恋爱关系，但是看妈妈的脸就知道妈妈自己已经猜出来了。他过去总是说很多关于西里斯，可能有点太多了，梅林啊，妈妈可能在他们两个还懵懵懂懂地时候就发现了。“哦，亲爱的，我很抱歉，”妈妈说道，“但我相信他会原谅你的！他爱你——”

“他不应该，”莱姆斯嘶嘶地说道，尽管他意思西里斯不应该原谅他，更不应该爱他，但是他还是为妈妈着想解释道，“我意思，他不应该原谅我。”

母亲皱着眉，她一张嘴就要说“天啊”那种可笑的事情，但是她努力让自己的话巧妙一点。她没说任何话，她在思考，她俯下身亲吻莱姆斯的额头，就那样抱着他。莱姆斯感觉到母亲的呼吸在头顶上痒痒的，非常令人安心。他努力不去想西里斯没有妈妈来安慰他，拥抱他，给他无条件的爱。妈妈站起身，直视着莱姆斯的眼睛说道：“我原谅你，”莱姆斯为自己不值得的善良心悸，“我知道我的原谅不是你需要的，但是这是我能提供给你的一切。”莱姆斯僵硬地点了点头，刚刚令人难以忍受的亲密打破了，妈妈拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，退一步走到壁炉旁，“乖乖得，宝贝，记得要写信，”她从盘子里捏了一点飞路粉。莱姆斯心中涌上一种自豪感，他知道妈妈想让自己看起来很自然，哪怕这些年来直接接触魔法依旧让她感觉紧张，“别担心，我会对付你父亲的。”

莱姆斯点点头，抬起手郑重地摆摆手，看着妈妈从飞路网离开。他希望她不要走，尽管这像是个可悲的，宝宝一般的想法。她就像任何一个女巫一样用飞路离开，比大多数的母亲强得多。莱姆斯不知道妈妈打算怎么对付他父亲。爸爸不是那种转向酗酒和其他女人调情来排解忧郁的男人，更不是会家暴或者对母亲大喊大叫的男人，他只会把自己锁在书房里，沉浸在充满偏见和错误信息的有关狼人的书籍中，比起相信自己的儿子，他更相信那本书。他会一直那样失望下去，他会一直用那样的眼光看着莱姆斯，好像莱姆斯终于坠落到他“期许”的那样。

麦格教授回来非常雅量得没有提莱姆斯哭过，虽然那一定很明显。她只是给莱姆斯一块饼干（莱姆斯拒绝了），送莱姆斯离开。他感觉到麦格教授看着他的背影皱眉，他希望麦格教授能吼他一顿。

* * *

1977年2月27日

詹姆斯单独一个人在寝室里，拼命埋头在面前摊在床上的神奇动物保护课的课本，但是一点也没看进去。几个小时前他从麦格教授那里回来，通过飞路告诉父母关于西里斯的事情。麦格教授重复说着几年前詹姆斯父母就知道的事情：莱姆斯是一个狼人。麦格笑了笑，说道，这很明显是格兰芬多保守的最糟糕的秘密。詹姆尽力向麦格教授保证，他的父母都是思维开化的人，对莱姆斯的事情接受良好，并且也能够接纳西里斯。因为詹姆斯的父母是西里斯法律上的监护人，麦格教授拒绝把通知詹姆斯父母这件事情单独交给詹姆斯来做。当然，詹姆斯说的没错。听到这个消息，詹姆斯父母没表现出一丝一毫疑虑，西里斯和以前一样依旧在他们家里受欢迎，只是詹姆斯的妈妈为西里斯的遭遇而湿润了眼睛，用手帕捂住了嘴巴；而詹姆斯的爸爸好奇地眯了眯眼睛，想了解咬伤是如何发生的。在谈话结束的时候，詹姆斯的爸爸先离开去查看满月变形场所所需的标准。

詹姆斯翻了一页没看的书，第二十次怀疑，为什么不是所有的父母都像他的父母一样开明？没有严格条件的爱，真的就那么难吗？他从来没这么想过这个问题。他听到楼梯上的脚步声，完全把书忘到一边。西里斯一进来，詹姆斯就急切地站起身，但是西里斯却目光投向莱姆斯的床铺。发现莱姆斯的床叠的整整齐齐的，却是空的，西里斯的脸一下子沉下去了。

“pads!”詹姆斯舌头打结地惊呼道，西里斯才把目光放到詹姆斯身上。西里斯的目光让詹姆斯僵立在原处，他惊讶地下巴差点掉下来：他最好的朋友不再有他熟悉的朦胧的阴云一般的灰眸子，相反西里斯的眼睛像满月后的莱姆斯一样，是同样醇厚的琥珀色。这是满月之后詹姆斯第一次看到醒着的西里斯，上一次面对面的时候，詹姆斯告诉西里斯他和彼得会晚一点到尖叫棚屋，因为他们被占卜课的沃尔玛教授关禁闭了。这感觉很怪，虽然他看到狼人的牙齿陷入西里斯的肉里，但是他没有真正意识到西里斯会有什么改变，但是那双琥珀色的眼睛在西里斯异常苍白的脸上凝视着他，詹姆斯才想起这个事实：西里斯现在是一个狼人。

“呃，好呀，尖头叉子，”西里斯不舒服地从左脚换到右脚，转移了自己的视线。詹姆斯这才想起来，就像他的朋友们非常愿意提醒道，他有一张不擅长掩饰情绪的假扑克脸。

“你感觉怎么样？”詹姆斯问道，但是西里斯皱了一下眉头。

西里斯迅速隐藏自己的表情，把自己调整到一个詹姆斯熟悉的防备的表情，再次对上詹姆斯的眼睛，琥珀色在西里斯的眼中闪闪发光，“感觉患了狼化症。”西里斯答道，嘴角试图扯出一抹傻笑。

詹姆斯惊讶地哼了一声。该死的，西里斯当然从来不拐弯抹角，他哪有遮遮掩掩的时候？“看出来了。”詹姆斯说道，随后他几步走向西里斯，把西里斯拉入自己的拥抱，小心不要压倒西里斯的肩膀，那个几个晚上之前詹姆斯亲眼目睹被绷带包裹的肩膀。西里斯最初因詹姆斯的碰触而全身僵硬，但是不一会儿他的胳膊环住詹姆斯的腰，虚虚得回应这个拥抱。

“我是一个该死的傻瓜，”西里斯在詹姆斯的脖子旁嗡嗡地说道。

尽管西里斯只是象征性地回应詹姆斯的拥抱，詹姆斯依旧愈发紧紧地拥抱西里斯，“这一点，我们一直都知道。”西里斯哼了一声，发出类似笑声的声音。他从詹姆斯的怀里挣出来，走过去重重地坐在自己的床上。他的目光又游荡到莱姆斯的床上，然后对詹姆斯做了一个鬼脸。詹姆斯跟着走到西里斯床前，坐到西里斯旁边，等着西里斯先说话。但是西里斯一声不吭，直到詹姆斯再也忍受不了这沉默的凝重，他尽可能轻柔地问道：“大脚板，到底发生了什么？”

“那不是他的错。”西里斯克制地低声说道。

“我没说是他的错，不是吗？”詹姆斯提醒道。

“没错，这不是他的错，”西里斯转过头看着詹姆斯的眼睛重复道，“这不是月亮脸的错。”

“好的，pads，”詹姆斯附和道。梅林啊，詹姆斯得过段时间才能适应西里斯的眼睛。

“只是，结果看起来像是他的错！”西里斯仰起头，绝望而破碎的声音说道，“但是那是我的错，尖头叉子，那他//妈的是我的错！”

“因为你没有变形？”詹姆斯补充提示道，希望西里斯自己说出答案，解开自从在尖叫棚屋撞到这桩意外就不断烦扰他的疑惑。他的父母根本无法掩盖他们对男孩们掌握阿尼马格斯咒语的骄傲，虽说他妈妈确实因为掌握阿尼马格斯所冒得风险斥责他们一次两次。而且爸爸特别想知道，如果西里斯是一个阿尼马格斯，他是怎么被咬的，这个问题也一直在詹姆斯的脑海中盘旋，无法摆脱。他们经过两年累死累活地成为阿尼马格斯，就是想避免被咬。他不得不相信西里斯被咬的时候还是人类形态，这一定是有原因的。

“我不，不能变形。”西里斯承认道，他恼火地用手揉着头发。

“你不能？”詹姆斯重复道。这算什么解释？这只让詹姆斯有更多问题！詹姆斯的声音中流露出他不该有的失望情绪，“你说‘你不能’是什么意思？”

“我意思，我他//妈太害怕了，成不？”西里斯反驳道，带着突然间一股脑冲出来的愤怒和尴尬，“我们正在亲吻，还有干那些事，我劝服月亮脸让我呆在房间里看他变形，我想，我他/妈寻思‘哦，他开始变形的时候我就变形’，但是，但是前一分钟他是莱姆斯，我们深吻着，他的舌头伸到我喉咙，——然后下一分钟，他”西里斯拽着自己的头发，“伙计啊，太可怕了，比我想得还可怕，他/妈让人毛骨悚然——然后他开始吼叫，就像我们曾经听到过的那样，对的，但是这一次当着我的面，就压在我身上，我能听到，我能感觉到他的骨头节节断裂，操//他//妈的梅林的蛋//蛋啊，我努力变形，但是我他//妈//太害怕了！！！听明白了？”

“明白？”詹姆斯麻木地重复着，他头脑中拼命接受这个不怎么样的借口，“不，这他//妈/才不明白！”詹姆斯反驳道，有一点吃惊自己已经站起来，“我知道你们两个是发//情//混//账，但是这个，这个”詹姆斯踱着步说道，“如果你问我，虫尾巴和我已经相当有忍耐力了，尽管你们总是忘记该//死//的静音咒，还有你们好像我们是瞎子一样抚摸对方，还有——”

“我们是弯的碍到你什么事了？”西里斯现在站起身打断詹姆斯，他抱着膀，瞪着他过分明亮的新眼睛，含泪对詹姆斯怒目而视，“或者你能接受之前的我们，但是没法接受我们现在都是狼人？”

“我他//妈才不管你是不是弯的，白痴！”詹姆斯站住脚，停止踱步，双臂挥舞着，“我管的是在月亮把莱姆斯变成一个嗜血的怪物之前，你们还在用鸡//巴//思考——”

“你他//妈//不许那样说他——”西里斯吼叫道，立起肩膀，看起来要杀人。

“闭嘴！我知道！”詹姆斯反驳道，“他是莱姆斯，他是我们的兄弟，他聪明绝顶，我们爱他，我他//妈都知道！你认为我为什么生气？你他//妈可能会毁了他，”詹姆斯推着西里斯没受伤的肩膀，一把把西里斯堵到墙上，“如果我晚去一分钟，你他妈就死定了，然后他就得被关进阿兹卡班，或者像一个该//死的野兽一样被屠杀。这一切就因为你不能克制——”西里斯突然泪流满面，詹姆斯被噎得一句话也说不出。西里斯顺着墙根滑下，脸埋到双手之中。

“你他//妈地说的对，”西里斯模糊的声音从双手后冒出来，“我告诉你了，不是吗，这是我的错。”

詹姆斯咆哮着，他本有足够的理由愤怒，但是心里还为吼了西里斯而自责，这矛盾让詹姆斯烦躁极了，“我确信……他也有过错，我意思是，一个巴掌拍不响，就这样。”

“是啊，但是在满月逼近，他”西里斯粗声说道，“他不能很好地自控。他尽力让我打消主意，但是，”西里斯摇了摇头，“月亮导致的荷尔蒙，或者其他的东西——”

“梅林啊，”詹姆斯打断道，意识道，“你们两个都有那种该//死的‘月亮荷尔蒙’，妈呀，你们两个现在是 **真的** 一对兔子——”（译者注：詹姆斯常常喜欢称呼莱姆斯的狼化症为“毛茸茸的小问题”，所以不知情的人们以为莱姆斯养了一只不听话的兔子，这里是作者对原著笑话的致敬。）

“还没想过那些，”西里斯僵硬地说道，擦干脸上的泪痕，全身紧绷着。

“为什么不？”詹姆斯问道，感觉他好像在玩注定要输的追赶游戏，他看着西里斯在行李箱中乱翻寻找睡衣。这怪极了，因为西里斯往往只穿短裤睡觉，并且现在刚刚下午四点。

西里斯耸耸肩膀，背对着詹姆斯换袍子。詹姆斯察觉到，原本“毫不忌讳展示裸体”的西里斯对袒露自己的身体感到一阵不舒服，他转移自己的视线。

“觉得他跟我在一起不会很高兴。”西里斯答道。

詹姆斯仔细思考片刻。再过去的三天里，莱姆斯沉浸在复杂的情绪之中，但是他绝对不生西里斯的气，相反他绝对担心西里斯，生自己的气，恐惧被霍格沃茨或者魔法部惩罚，焦虑，疏离，悔恨。莱姆斯不断拿课业和级长的职务借口脱离掠夺者，他早起晚睡，减少与詹姆斯和彼得接触的时间。詹姆斯昨天把莱姆斯堵在一个角落里，恳求他给一个解释，安慰他一切都不必要改变。彼得站得离莱姆斯远远的，让詹姆斯在一旁坚持说，经此一事，他们都不会区别看待莱姆斯，但是彼得刻意维持的距离，削弱了詹姆斯话语的可信性。

“我很感激你的坚持，詹姆斯，”莱姆斯看着詹姆斯的眼眉而不是他的眼睛，有点过于礼貌地说道，“但是事情必须有些改变。”

“叉子？“西里斯打断了詹姆斯的思绪。詹姆斯重新聚焦在西里斯身上，他看着西里斯奋力把右胳膊塞到睡衣上身衬衫里，他眼睛仿佛被磁石吸引一样盯着西里斯另一边的左肩膀看。伤口看起来比上次满月那晚看到的好多了，但是如果莱姆斯的旧咬痕不能褪却，西里斯的伤口也会一直这么狰狞。咬伤主要在脖子和肩膀的连接处，离肩膀挨得足够近，这样大部分伤痕可以被衬衫遮挡。主伤口上的皮肤扭曲地皱起，能清晰地数出上面有多少颗牙齿印，一眼就能看出是咬痕，比其他伤口明显极了。其他伤口中有一条伤口在在肩膀关节处，有一条横跨胸部，划过还正在愈合的乳头，还有一条在胳膊肌肉上参差不齐的伤口，那是詹姆斯把西里斯从狼的口中夺下来时，狼的牙齿撕裂了那里的皮肤和肌肉。这些伤口都呈现深深的肉粉色，部分结成着棕色的痂，与紫绿色的瘀伤和雪白的完好皮肤形成鲜明对比。

“叉子，”西里斯开口道，尽力让自己的声音轻快一点，“别管我的伤，回答我。”

“抱歉，你说了什么？”詹姆斯看着西里斯穿上睡衣盖上伤痕，还系上数个扣子，他窘迫地问道。

“莱姆斯他怎么样？”西里斯坐回床上，手拧着床单的一角，询问道。

“他……”詹姆斯吞一口唾沫。他不想让西里斯比现在更糟糕了，但是他不能撒谎。并且，西里斯很快就会知道，毕竟城堡还没大到可以让在同一屋里睡觉的两人碰不到。“很难说，Pads,但是他……不怎么好。”

“不怎么好？”西里斯催促地问道。

“他在努力回避，”詹姆斯解释道，回到自己的床上，“至少在回避我和虫尾巴。我真的不知道他在你身边会怎样。但是他几乎要疯了，当他第一次去医疗翼知道你受伤——”

“感染了，”西里斯干巴巴地纠正道，“那几次我们中某一个只被他狠狠地抓伤，他都会极为难过。”西里斯叹息道，“这回他得比我受伤的那几次更难接受。”

“呃，是啊，”詹姆斯妥协道，“他最开始一团糟，但是现在他开始躲着我们了。”

西里斯叹一口气，仰面砸到枕头上，撸了一把脸，“操！”

“我猜你肯定能跟他沟通，”詹姆斯给西里斯打气道，事实上，詹姆斯自己都觉得可能性不大，“毕竟以前你总能做到的。”

“那是之前，”西里斯平平地说道，他的语气暗示着谈话结束。詹姆斯靠回床上，茫然地盯着保护神奇动物课本，尽力不去注意西里斯语气中的自暴自弃与之前莱姆斯有多像。詹姆斯至少第三次把课本翻到狼人那一章，哪怕那简短的一章充满歧视和没用的废话，他还是希望上次看过之后，会有一丁点有用的段落跳到他眼前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及到的音乐：  
> She's Leaving Home, The Beatles.  
> 提到女孩离家出走母亲和父亲的分表表现：  
> Father snores as his wife gets into her dressing room  
> Picks up the letter that's lying there  
> Standing alone at the top of the stairs  
> She breaks down and cries to her husband  
> "Daddy our baby's gone  
> Why should she treat us so thoughtlessly?  
> How could she do this to me?"  
> 这里父母的态度可以间接地映射莱姆斯的父母。


	3. 第三章 一朝被咬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 注意：本章含有隐含的恐同，以及大量的焦虑、自我厌弃和自我毁灭的想法。  
> 译者：分手预警

1977年1月28日  
对于掠夺者来说，早餐从来没有这么尴尬过。彼得徒劳地把心思放在培根上，但是这种情况下连培根都吃的不香了。自从叉子把月亮脸拉回来，掠夺者们又坐在大礼堂一起吃早餐，叉子为了避免气氛太僵，令人敬佩地没话找话。彼得佩服叉子的精神，但是对于他自己来说，他只旁观。

彼得擅长看戏，他一直如此，而且他的观察还非常敏锐。他能看到别人看不到的点；大多数人都太关注他们自己，他们花大把时间考虑他们看起来怎么样或者像什么样，他们没有工夫去管别人。例如，詹姆斯大概能知道，他大谈特谈他在下下个暑假加入英国魁地奇队的机会时，西里斯只是在迁就他。但是詹姆斯可能不会看到超出他关心的部分，就像他看不到每次西里斯大笑，莱姆斯就会握紧他的餐叉。仿佛五年级重来了一遍，西里斯和莱姆斯两人之间又开始满天飞那微妙的、该死的、令人困惑的紧张空气：西里斯给莱姆斯倒南瓜汁，莱姆斯装作没看见，反而去选择茶；他们的胳膊在桌子上只隔几厘米，两个人的眼睛都不时去瞄那小小距离；西里斯去够一碗蘑菇，抻到正在愈合的伤口，嘶了一声，有那么一瞬间，莱姆斯看起来好像他要哭了，要尖叫出声，用餐叉自插双目。

彼得去年秋天以为，一旦两个家伙在一起了，他们俩之间的大问题没准终于解决了。两人之间磨合期难免不顺畅，但是彼得看够了这些年来两人之间的张力，他从来不喜欢他们的关系让掠夺者组合摇摇欲坠。现在彼得很高兴不用看两人宣示主///权的行为，他终于不用经常看到两人领口露出的爱//之//咬//痕，也不再看到两人在公共休息室和礼堂里暗送秋波，不用忍受四人组的闲聊因为他们俩的分心而难以为继，而他们还毫无察觉。他听够了两人make love的墙角，说实话，他们记起用无声无息咒比不记得还糟糕，因为那种被迫的静默，让bed帘背后可能的一系列十//八//禁画面在他头脑中呼啸而过。不敢想象现在这都不再是问题了。毕竟那两人现在还不敢看对方的眼睛，他们俩不太可能马上上//bed。

这么说，西里斯好像不敢与任何人对视，大概是由于他的眼睛。在詹姆斯小心的建议下，西里斯对眼睛施了咒，为了保住他的新秘密，也是莱姆斯秘密的新发展。咒语的确有效地掩盖了琥珀色，呈现出与之前相似的风暴灰。但是像大多数魔咒一样，这伪装根本经不起近距离观察，光与影在虹膜表面折射出错乱的光芒，哪怕眼珠不动也闪着令人恶心的微光。现在彼得不太愿意与西里斯眼神交流，无论他的眼睛有没有施咒。

这一切都怪异得很。太他/妈古怪了，更怪的是他还不得不淡然处之。如果他学着叉子的做法（那往往是最安全的做法），他就得假装四天前的满月一切依计划进行，假装什么都没发生。可那不是胡说八道吗？自从他们二年级发现月亮脸是一个狼人，这就是他们一直害怕的事情，不是吗？当然，哪怕他们三个都像他那样害怕被感染，他们过去也一直愿意帮助月亮脸。你不只是单单与一个狼人在林中闲逛——在头脑中深处你偷偷地感谢梅林——那个狼人不是你。在彼得看来，这就是掠夺者之间的不可分割的一部分。

好吧，他学着叉子，而叉子明显学着大脚板。或许西里斯会在他度过第一个满月变形之后，会认真看待成为狼人这件事，没准他还没从震惊中缓过劲来。对，就是这么一回事。可是彼得发现在他们都收拾东西离开格兰芬多长桌的时候，西里斯痴痴地盯着莱姆斯的背影，这让彼得感觉有些荒唐。西里斯那个表情让人觉得被男朋友冷落了是他此刻最大的烦心事。这真是太可笑了！

他们离开有一点晚，但是他们第一堂课是魔药课，所以他们一点也不着急，毕竟地下教室离礼堂很近。他们走出礼堂拱门，一群五年级学生推推搡搡地冲过去，很明显没留足够时间去教室。其中一个撞到彼得的肩膀，彼得踉跄了几步，要不是一只手扶住他的手臂，他就差点失去平衡摔一跤。彼得条件反射地把胳膊从莱姆斯的手中挣开，他的心快跳出胸口。“还好吗？”莱姆斯问道，彼得发现莱姆斯左眼皮抽了抽，莱姆斯发现彼得竭力掩饰的对他的恐惧。

“我没事，谢了，兄弟，”彼得说道，莱姆斯僵硬地点点头，继续走几步离彼得远一点。西里斯迟疑一瞬，他的目光在彼得的胸前停留一秒，仿佛在谴责彼得泄密的心跳。直到他们四个人都走下通往地下教室的台阶，彼得才意识到，并在内心咒骂着，他们可能都听到他背叛的心跳。

天啊，他这样到底怎么做才能算是正常？  
***  
1977年1月30日  
莱姆斯透过窗帘的缝隙观察着屋内光线变化。他现在很难入睡——只是在充满了血腥的噩梦间断地睡上几小时，醒来口中弥漫着比葡萄酒还腥甜的血味——如果太阳已经升起，阳光大把洒进宿舍，这对于他来说就算起来晚了。自从他十一岁起，与最好朋友共享的宿舍是他的安全屋，可是奇怪的是，现在他只想在太阳刚露头的时候就逃离这里。我的安全屋，莱姆斯干巴巴地想着，仿佛他是需要保护的哪一个。

他抗拒着体内熟悉的膨胀得要爆///炸的渴望，咬紧牙关，憋住要冲出喉咙的嘶吼。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，手臂放在身体两侧，指尖刺入掌心。距离他搞砸一切的满月已经有六天了，他现在还不能轻易接受这个事实。他只能在脑中屏//蔽这件事情一两个小时，可随后它就会反击，每一次都像他刚刚在医疗翼听到西里斯被咬一样痛苦，甚至痛苦到想要原地爆///炸。如果他被开除——真的，这是他最起码应得的惩罚——那样他就会在家，而他的父母不像他的朋友，他们有起码的对这场无妄之灾的判断力，他的母亲会无比担心而处处关怀，他的父亲会极度失望而漠不关心。如果他和父母呆在家里，他们至少能达成一个共识，那就是他有多么罪大恶极，而不像现在，好像他什么都没做，只是有一点点不幸而已。实际上莱姆斯对彼得心怀感激，他可是朋友当中唯一一个聪明到防备着莱姆斯的。为了照顾莱姆斯的情绪，彼得把他的防备藏起来，为此莱姆斯也十分感激。

莱姆斯深吸一口气，让他全身放松下来。他体内紧急的爆//发欲微微消退，他睁开眼睛，眼前依旧一片漆黑。额呵，他一只手臂覆上双眼，希望自己能恢复正常。

“我太他//妈害怕，成不？”他不由自主地想到西里斯那句话，从他听到那一刻开始，这句话就在他脑中无限循环。他从来没有像现在这样恨他的狼化症，但是他不得不感谢他超出常人的听力，至少他可以避免闯入那天西里斯和詹姆斯的对峙现场，否则事情一定会变得更糟。

在回去取算术占卜课本的路上，他有意地在宿舍门口停一下（他忘了带课本，想想看就知道，他满脑子胡思乱想，又睡眠不足，并且带着满月导致全身酸痛，忘记带课本实在有情可原）。在返回四楼上课之前，他只有几分钟，所以他有一点着急，但是听到西里斯在宿舍的声音，他全身僵住了，差点从楼梯上掉下去。西里斯没有很大声说话，甚至比往日声音更轻一些，但是他声音中的挫败感仿佛一根木棍敲到莱姆斯心上。”我，我不能变形。“西里斯说道。

”你不能？“詹姆斯的声音传出，比往常尖锐不少，”你说‘你不能’到底什么意思？“

莱姆斯的愧疚在原有基础上又增加不少，他对他所造成的所有伤害如此无知，他根本没想过他剥夺了西里斯的阿尼马格斯形态。这会有什么后果？莱姆斯的所有思绪都因西里斯下一句话荡然无存，“我意思，我他妈太害怕，成不？我们正在kiss，还有干那些事……”莱姆斯死死咬住嘴唇，封住可能溢出的羞愧和恼怒，全身上下的每一个细胞都在退却，他太知道西里斯在描述什么，他的羞愧和恼怒在全身涤荡。

西里斯继续说道，“我劝服月亮脸让我呆在房间里看他变形，”  
哦，不，我确信我一点都不想听这个，莱姆斯心中想着，但是他的脚像扎根了一样走不动，  
“我想，我他//妈寻思，‘哦，他开始变形的时候我就变形’，”  
他//妈的，我们太蠢了，我太蠢了，我们怎么他//妈这么愚蠢，  
“但是前一分钟他是莱姆斯，我们深kiss着，他的舌//头深入我的喉//咙，他的dick——”  
莱姆斯惊恐的发现，西里斯不过轻描淡写地提到他的dick，它竟然在裤子里弹动两下，新一轮的自我厌弃涌上胸口，他真的不应该听这些，  
“然后下一分钟，他——”  
莱姆斯怀疑詹姆斯能否听出西里斯压下泪水时声音中细微的哽咽。  
“哥们，那太可怕了”  
莱姆斯当时想爆体而亡，不是向外爆///炸，而是内部爆///炸。向外爆///炸是毁灭性的，而他已经造成足够损失了，他最好就这样直接消失，直接被真空吞噬，也好过他继续这垃圾一般不值得一顾的人生，也好过听到西里斯令人恼怒的真实的心声，  
”比我想得还可怕，他//妈让人毛骨悚然——“

莱姆斯觉得想吐，腹内的午餐不断上涌，恶心感迫使他离开，怀着能在楼梯上摔断脖子的希望，逃离宿舍以及西里斯该死的话。这真的很愚蠢，尽管莱姆斯知道西里斯是看到他变形的场景才吓得动不得，甚至没法保护自己——他诅咒他的变形，西里斯现在也不得不在余生忍受每月的变形——但是那并没有改变他做了什么，他依旧应该责备他们的愚蠢，他们的冲动与不负责任。西里斯一年前就掌握了阿尼马格斯，并且很长一段时间他能够在人类形态和阿尼马格斯形态轻松转换。这是一个证明，证明莱姆斯就是一个怪物——他令人毛骨悚然——让西里斯恐怖得不能变形。

莱姆斯轻声叹息着，把胳膊从眼前拉开。这一切在他脑海中回放无数次，每次都暴露更多细节，证实他彻底搞砸了。这是某种宇宙级别的大笑话，或许他就是那个笑料。他一直都是那个有责任心的人，毕竟他是那个说教并约束朋友的人，他是那个敦促其他掠夺者做恶作剧前哪怕考虑一点秩序和规则的人，他是那个带着徽章的级长，假装不情不愿地被好友的滑稽行为牵连波及，他是那个无论何时都极力主张让他们的恶作剧稍微善良一点的人。因为他自己身受其害，莱姆斯一直学着小心谨慎，但是很明显就那几分钟的轻率轻易地交代了他一生的恐惧和教训。

莱姆斯从bed帘的缝隙向外窥看，看到清晨如水一般的日光注满房间，时候还早，莱姆斯松了一口气。他拉开bed帘，小心翼翼地不弄出一点声音，从bed上探出身子，光脚踩着冰凉的石板，被冷意激得一个寒战。他迅速叠好被，换一身长袍，把睡衣整齐地叠好放在枕头下。莱姆斯全神贯注地在头脑中计划着今天一天的课表，把相应的书目放进书包，但是这种清空大脑的方法一点效果都没有。噩梦中黑色的血迹依旧在脑海中频闪，而西里斯说的“他/妈的毛骨悚然”“太他/妈害怕”在他耳边反复回放，钝痛一下一下敲击着他的头骨，让他脑袋仿佛裂开一般。就在他拉开通往楼梯的门的时候，他还没能逃出射程，西里斯的声音如同箭一般射中了他。“月亮脸？”西里斯睡意朦胧地唤道。

他知道他应该当没听见一样走开，但是他做不到。他心底的声音斥责着，“这就是了，你就是控制不了你自己。”他一直都在西里斯的执拗下投降。他侧过身，回头望去，西里斯从bed上探出一只手臂，笨拙地推开紫罗兰色的bed帘。他穿着睡衣，这件事情本身就非常不寻常。从bed脚悬挂的红色毯子来看，睡衣让西里斯太热了，他半夜把毯子踢下//bed去。西里斯的长头发乱七八糟地贴着枕头，蒙在脸庞上。他另一手也伸了出来，揉着脸让自己清醒一点，把头发扒拉到两边，露出眼睛对上莱姆斯的凝视。

莱姆斯胃部抽动了一下。满月过后，这双眼睛与他的眼睛一样泛着焦糖般的光泽，会随着新月的到来而逐渐加深，这太糟糕了。西里斯魔咒的伪装没能骗过莱姆斯，他记起从前西里斯那双发电的深灰色眸子。但是现在它们不见了，永远地消失了。这个事实让莱姆斯又想发泄地大喊大叫，他摧毁了西里斯曾经那双神秘而美丽的眸子。西里斯肯定透过莱姆斯摇摇欲坠的模样以及他脸上的表情看出莱姆斯内心的恐惧，西里斯同情地皱起眉毛，把bed帘拉的大开，那双既熟悉又陌生的眼睛眨动着，克服眼皮的沉重，说道：“哦，月亮脸，过来嘛！”

莱姆斯疯狂地摇头，从房间冲了出去，在自己泪流满面之前逃出西里斯的视线。他在楼梯口停下脚步，大口大口地喘息着，拼命让自己镇定下来，尽力不让自己飞散成一片//情绪化的锯齿状的炮///弹。他已经造成足够多的破坏了。

***  
其实西里斯一直挺喜欢魔咒课的, 但是他今天注意力却一点都集中不起来。弗立维教授的课往往充满年轻的激情而极富感染力，但是这次西里斯却一点没受感染。说实话，西里斯不清楚现在他应该做什么，实际上他也不在乎。

西里斯筋疲力尽地克制自己不盯着莱姆斯那边，哪怕不去看，他都知道莱姆斯在拧着眉头全身心听课，魔杖在优雅的手指引领下发挥出它应达到的魔法效果。西里斯急切地想要莱姆斯看向他，他甚至想用头疯狂地撞击书桌，直到莱姆斯不得不去承认西里斯的存在。

西里斯无数次回想今早的遭遇，他的心脏在抽痛。莱姆斯起bed的声音唤醒了西里斯，尽管莱姆斯整理bed铺和系鞋带的声音可以忽略不计，但是对于西里斯新得的狼人听力来说，他依旧可以听得清清楚楚。西里斯需要一段时间才能适应自己过于敏锐的听觉。听到莱姆斯的声音让西里斯异常兴奋，终于来了，他想到，终于找到一个与莱姆斯单独聊聊的机会，可以向莱姆斯道歉！自从尖叫棚屋事件之后，西里斯还没有与他男朋友单独说话的机会，而且每一天的沉默让他们之间的鸿沟愈发扩大。西里斯需要莱姆斯，西里斯心中抽痛着，每次走在走廊中，都不能近距离拉着莱姆斯的手；每晚他钻进bed铺，都没有莱姆斯等待他；每次用餐交谈，莱姆斯都不与他目光接触。

他们今早相遇，但是莱姆斯的脸色糟糕极了，甚至比躲避西里斯的时候还要糟糕。莱姆斯眼中的孤寂和忧伤深深地烙印在西里斯脑海中。西里斯需要跟莱姆斯聊聊，尽可能把事情解决。以前他搞砸了事情，莱姆斯一直都能包容他，他希望这一次莱姆斯也能原谅他。西里斯绝不让这件事情就这样烂下去。他有一个计划来解决事情，他要与莱姆斯有一场莱姆斯不能逃走的谈话。他兜里有三支密封的昂贵的玻璃瓶，肯定能把莱姆斯拦下。西里斯偷笑道，他不是故意玩双关。（“Burn a hole in one's pocket"花钱如流水，花大价钱，昂贵的，但是在文中这能燃烧的玻璃瓶也确实放在西里斯的口袋里，所以这个短语算是双关。）

下课了，同学们开始收拾东西，詹姆斯高高举起手。太棒了，西里斯着重想着，他万分感激叉子在他计划当中扮演的角色。“等一下，弗立维教授，”詹姆斯彬彬有礼地说道，个头矮小的教授走到四人组这边来。

“什么事，波特先生？”他怀疑地看着詹姆斯如此有礼貌，“你有什么问题？”

“是的，教授，嗯……不，不是问题，教授，”詹姆斯令人消气地笑道，“事实上，是莱姆斯。”詹姆斯把胳膊搭在莱姆斯的肩膀上，莱姆斯全身僵硬一瞬，“您看，他一直想办法用魔咒把声音变得好听，你知道他五音不全，但是他却真心喜爱音乐。”

“天啊，我的孩子！”弗立维教授万分同情地说道，“我不支持用咒语改变人身上任何一个部分，哪怕是为了追求高雅神圣的音乐！留下来和我谈一会儿！我一直不知道你有一颗音乐家的心！我相信我会在青蛙合唱队为你找一个适合的位置！”

“呃，谢谢你，先生，”莱姆斯紧张地答道，狠狠地瞪了詹姆斯一眼，可詹姆斯、西里斯和彼得匆忙离开教室。

“到底是怎么回事？”他们一踏入走廊，彼得吃吃地笑着问道。走廊空空如也，只有几个人在走动，大家都急着下楼去礼堂吃午饭。

詹姆斯越过彼得的肩膀看向西里斯，然后对彼得说道：“听明白，虫尾巴，我只是帮莱姆斯追求梦想，你知道他是如何拥有‘一颗音乐家的心’的。”

“没错，他当然有‘音乐家的心’，”彼得翻了个白眼，露出一点不信的笑容。在他看来，西里斯可能认为他的谎言天衣无缝，但实际上漏洞百出，莱姆斯的确喜欢音乐，但是在什么青蛙合唱队演唱可绝对不在其列。

没准西里斯和莱姆斯谈完，他们解决他们之间的所有问题，他们会回到宿舍听点音乐。音乐对于他们两个来说一直非常重要，莱姆斯在第二学期开始，就致力于开阔西里斯的视野，把他能找到的所有麻瓜音乐一股脑放给西里斯听。听音乐是他们友情之间相当神圣的事，他们谁有了新专辑，一定会像考察收藏之中精品一样聆听；莱姆斯临近满月，或者好几次西里斯又闯了无心的祸端需要抚平，他们都会一起听音乐。西里斯把手插在兜里，靠在魔咒教室外的一堵墙上，脱离彼得和詹姆斯向前走的队伍。他已经期待他和莱姆斯放一段录音盘，治愈两人之间的创伤，然后一起爬上bed。彼得回头瞧一眼，避开西里斯的眼睛，问道：“你不来吗？”

“不，”西里斯轻快地说道，玻璃瓶在掌心摇晃，“我想等月亮脸。”

彼得没说话，只是他们两人要消失在拐角处的时候，詹姆斯回头叫道：“祝你好运！”西里斯点点头，然后叉子和虫尾巴消失在他的视线内。

西里斯等着几个一年级拉文克劳惊慌失措地逃离他的视线，拐进空荡荡的走廊。西里斯选择魔咒课之后实施计划有两个原因：首先，大家都在吃午饭（除了那些提前吃过的，很方便地包括弗立维教授），这会更隐蔽一些。第二，魔咒课教室在走廊的死角。把男朋友像这样逼入角落听起来有点道德败坏，但是事急从权，他只能这么干。

“……肯定会考虑您的建议，教授，”西里斯听到莱姆斯在教室中说道。莱姆斯极力想摆脱弗立维教授无疑充满激情（却不幸被误导）的从一个音乐家到另外一个音乐家的演说，西里斯从衣兜中掏出玻璃瓶，走到走廊的对面，把一个玻璃瓶丢到地面，玻璃瓶碎裂了。玻璃瓶的液体没有流出，反而紫罗兰色的火焰升腾起来，围成一堵相当壮观，将近两米高的火墙。西里斯在走廊中央丢下第二个玻璃瓶，随后又在另外一个墙边丢下第三个玻璃瓶，火墙极为有效地拦住走廊。他从火墙边走开，回望着教室门口，就等着莱姆斯出来。莱姆斯瞪大了眼睛，匆忙带上教室的门，这才转过身来面向西里斯。他抱着肩膀，盯着西里斯的眉毛而不是他的眼睛，用级长专有的口吻问道：“西里斯，你是动真的吗？你不觉得幼稚吗？”

“哦，得了吧，”西里斯嘲笑道，“它们帅呆了。我是不是让你想起拼写错误，把‘Frolicking Fire Flasks（无忧火焰瓶）’ 拼成‘Frolic’，”莱姆斯张开嘴，无疑想反驳那是他们两年前设计的恶作剧，那时候他们还相当的不成熟，但是西里斯抢着说道，“而且你不肯与我对视，这比拼错单词还要幼稚。”

“哦，谁说的，我当然可以，”莱姆斯坚持道，为了证明他的话，他向西里斯走近半步，直直地对上西里斯的眼睛，然而他坚持不过三秒就脸色发灰，不得不移开视线，用颤抖的手捂住眼睛。妈//蛋的，这比西里斯预想的还要难。

“别这样，莱姆斯，”西里斯说道，一种不顾一切的冲动将他脑中措辞许久的道谦词逼了出来，“我很抱歉。”

从西里斯口中飘出的道歉让莱姆斯震惊，他当真跳了起来。他转过身，看着西里斯的眼睛，不仅仅盯着它们，他探究着它们，“抱歉？”莱姆斯不知所措地重复道，他的视线从西里斯的左眼移到右眼，然后又移回来，“你为什么道歉？”

“我，”西里斯舔了舔他的嘴唇，他的舌头因为紧张而突然发干。他希望莱姆斯不必让他说出来，但是如今的尴尬境遇都是他应得的，“我，呃，在满月那天，”他绞着双手，终于把心里话匆忙逼了出来，伴随着终于说出来的轻松感，羞愧也刺痛他的双眼，“我没有尊重你的领地，月亮脸，我是一个傻蛋！我明知道你那时候不对劲，我利、利用那一点，我很大程度低估了风险！我明知道咬了别人，你会感觉很糟糕，但是我依旧把我们置于那种情况之下——”

“求你了，”莱姆斯紧扣双手，眼中的恳求让西里斯丧失了声音，“我，我不觉得我想听这些。”

“月亮脸，”西里斯恳求着，他讨厌莱姆斯抿嘴的样子，他意识到莱姆斯快哭出来了，“真的，我发誓我是认真的，我真的很抱歉——”

“你他//妈听到你说什么了吗，pads？”莱姆斯又一次打断西里斯，那口吻仿佛西里斯刚刚扇了他一个巴掌。天啊，莱姆斯生气了。莱姆斯怎么能不生气呢？他非常有权力生气，“傻//叉——我咬了你，你跟我道歉？你有病吗？这、这根本说不通！你才是那个该死的受害者，你来道什么歉？好像你他妈一点也不在乎，因为我，你现在是一个狼人了，永远是一个狼人了！”

“莱姆斯，"西里斯安抚道，他知道莱姆斯真的很痛苦，他甚至没有在提到”狼人“一词降低声音，”我真的不在意——“

”这就是问题，西里斯，你他妈为什么不在乎？“莱姆斯把双手插进茶色的头发中，抓狂地揪着头发，一半自言自语地说道，”你不蠢，西里斯，我知道你不蠢。我，我，你就是不明白成为狼人的真正含义。我他//妈一直知道你就是被保护太好了，就像你不知道你曾经有多幸运，但是西里斯，“莱姆斯伸出手，揽住西里斯的肩膀。自从满月之后这是他们第一次肢体接触，西里斯胃部绞起来，既松一口气，又分外不自在。尚未愈合的咬伤在莱姆斯碰触的刹那难以控制地灼痛起来，莱姆斯盯着西里斯的眼睛，艰难地说道，”我把你曾经拥有的一切都夺走了。“

西里斯不在乎莱姆斯是不是夺走他的一切，如果那样可以消除莱姆斯言谈之中浓浓的自我厌弃，西里斯愿意再一次奉上所有，“不是的，莱姆斯，“他尽力轻柔地哄劝着，他的双手试探地放在莱姆斯的腰间，”真的，说起来这样也不错——“西里斯安慰着莱姆斯说道。

“不错？”莱姆斯反驳道，他退出西里斯的触及范围，直勾勾地瞪着他。两人肢体分开的瞬间，西里斯舒了一口气，哪怕他真的渴望莱姆斯碰触他。

“没、没错，”西里斯向莱姆斯走了一步，不得不在莱姆斯退一步的时候停下，两人之间距离依旧，“现在我真的理解成为狼人的感觉——”

“我从不想要这种理解——”莱姆斯摇着头，嘶声反驳道。

“——我们可以一起变形——"西里斯继续说道。

“不，不，绝对不行！” 莱姆斯说道，他的命令口吻让西里斯脊柱刺痛起来, “想都别想，我已经跟邓布利多谈好了，从此以后我在地牢中被绑着、被锁着度过满月，”西里斯无法接受莱姆斯被绑着的画面，”我就不会伤害其他任何人了——"

“但是月亮脸，你没看到吗？” 西里斯祈求道，“就因为这样，你现在不会伤害我了——”

“我能伤害你！”莱姆斯坚持道，他有些歇斯底里地叫喊道，“你成为阿尼马格斯之后我们也是那么想的，但是瞧瞧吧，我他/妈依旧伤害了你！”

西里斯住了嘴，羞愧从胸腔漫上来，涌上他的脸颊，让他双颊羞得通红。想法是一回事，毕竟开始做的时候，又是另外一回事，这就是了，西里斯没法在重压下劝说莱姆斯回心转意，只能让两人都备受折磨。西里斯直直地盯着墙壁，感觉到莱姆斯向他走来，听到莱姆斯声音中的怒气散了一些，“听着，我为此特别抱歉。”

“什么？”西里斯问道，一边用鞋底蹭着地板。

“为你再也不能变成大脚板了。”莱姆斯绝望地说道，“我知道你都喜欢你的阿尼马格斯形态。”

“我不能？”西里斯麻木地重复道，视线重新回到莱姆斯严肃的面孔上，西里斯差点大笑起来——哈，至少这一点他可以减少他男朋友的负罪感！“我当然能变，你瞧着！”西里斯想着自己的狗狗形态，但是奇怪的是，他竟然做不到。他逼着自己集中精力，面孔扭曲地想遍成大脚板，他把自己代入狗狗的思维模式，努力想象皮毛的触感，想象尾巴的感觉，想象那一切美妙的气味，想象四肢奔跑的快感。那是他曾经拥有的记忆，如今他无法触碰的记忆。他越努力，他越会想起在尖叫棚屋那天孤注一掷又无疾而终的变形，莱姆斯的尖叫，莱姆斯的尖牙——

“西里斯，”莱姆斯搭着西里斯的手臂轻轻摩擦，将西里斯从旋螺般深陷的思绪中拉了出来。他没有在尖叫棚屋，没有在莱姆斯的狼牙之下，他在城堡里，在一面舞动的火焰墙边（有意的双关，），莱姆斯在他身边看起来彻底被抛弃了。看着莱姆斯露出一个一点也不好笑、带着抱歉意味的笑容，西里斯突然有一种冲动，他想冲上去抱住莱姆斯，没命地亲吻他，直到他脸上的绝望像露水一样蒸发。在西里斯把想法付诸于行动之前，莱姆斯说道：“你不过才当一周的狼人，你，你还没有经历过满月！别再信誓旦旦地对我说你没事，当你，你的……”西里斯看着莱姆斯垂下眼睛，目光从藏在袍子下受伤的左臂滑过，转到他习惯性解开一扣的领口，瞥见锁骨迷人的凹陷。西里斯察觉到莱姆斯目光中的饥//渴，他被唤醒了，恐惧和渴望顺着血流冲向下//体。莱姆斯盯着西里斯吞咽时喉结的滑动，克制嘴唇的干渴。西里斯也又同感，他想只有贴到莱姆斯的嘴唇上才能缓解这种渴意。莱姆斯一心多用地继续说道，他地声音轻柔而沙哑，混合着愧疚和渴望，“你的……伤口甚至还没长好。”

“莱姆斯，”西里斯屏住呼吸，与莱姆斯双目相对，那双茶色的眼中燃着暴//虐之火，“我知道我是个新手，我知道我没经验，但是……你就不能看向好的一面吗？”莱姆斯皱起眉头，但是没有打断，“我们可以……互相帮助。我知道你觉得我应该为成为狼人而低迷，但是只要有你在，我一点也不在乎。”

莱姆斯的表情柔软下来，茶色的双眸犹如蜂蜜一般甜美，嘴角自嘲的热度让步于西里斯喷出的带着邀请意味的温暖。莱姆斯咬着唇，恼人的一瞬间，他的视线在西里斯的嘴唇留恋，而西里斯屏住呼吸，挑逗般舔了舔嘴唇。

然而莱姆斯退了一步，摇着头，疤痕遍布的双手颤抖着捂住双眼。“不，西里斯，”莱姆斯说道，西里斯在莱姆斯的拒绝中，觉得肋骨勒得心脏剧痛，“我搞砸的事情已经够多了，我对你没有好处，难道这还不清楚吗？我是一个怪物。”莱姆斯的声音在“怪物”的嘶喊中破碎了。  
“好吧，我也是，傻蛋。”西里斯尽量不失风趣地指出，但是幽默挽救不了成为狼人的事实，反而让事情更为糟糕。

“是我做的，我把你变成那样。”莱姆斯说着抽出魔杖，那一刹那，西里斯以为莱姆斯会咒他，但是莱姆斯只是转向火焰，开始熄灭一部分，好从火焰的包围中安然无恙地走出去，而不是被编入火焰的塔朗特拉舞咒影响，一路抽搐着出去。

“莱姆斯，”西里斯的声音升到疯狂的边缘，他知道他们的谈话将到不可挽回的终点，“我告诉你，我不在乎——”

“严肃点，”莱姆斯反驳道，他的视线根本没从凶猛的火焰上移开，他的脸颊在火焰的反光中看起来恍惚而奇异，“它毁了我的人生，”他迅速回望西里斯一眼，小心避开西里斯的目光说道，“你应该在乎。”

“我只是爱你，”西里斯天真地说道，他眼前的一起都被泪光模糊。

“我，”莱姆斯停下来，猛吸一口气，把话吞了下去。他终于在火焰中撕开供一人行走的空隙，他踏出火焰，透过空隙瞧着留在火焰内的西里斯，“你不应该爱我，求你了。你刚刚为没有尊重我的领地而道歉，”莱姆斯看向旁边，狠心说道，“这一次尊重一些。”

“莱姆斯，”西里斯向前一步，踏上莱姆斯熄灭的火焰空隙。

“别跟着我。”莱姆斯僵硬地说道，后退数步拉开距离。

“但是，”西里斯祈求着，声音破碎，泪水夺目而出，顺着脸颊淌下，“我，我们……”

“我们结束了。”莱姆斯痛苦地低语道，“我很抱歉，”他转过身，跑步逃离走廊，西里斯留在原地追随着莱姆斯离开的背影，新得来的灵敏的听力追寻着莱姆斯一路的脚步声，直到一切归于沉寂。


End file.
